Forgive me
by Mah Prongs
Summary: As vezes algumas palavras machucam quem amamos. Um erro causa mágoa e em segundos o arrependimento... E então, um pedido de desculpa se faz necessário...


**Forgive me  
Me Perdoe **

* * *

**Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you**

_Você pode me perdoar de novo?  
Eu não sei o que eu disse  
Mas eu não pretendia te machucar_

Lily observava James pelo que parecia ser horas. Deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente por seu rosto tentando em vão se livrar da dor que sentia. "Me perdoe" ela pensou fechando os olhos com força. Sentiu a culpa percorrer por suas veias como um veneno. Apertou o livro que tinha nas mãos até sentir seus dedos formigarem. "Tinha que falar logo com ele" concluiu em pensamento.  
James observava o céu pela janela da torre da Grifinória, sem sequer notar a ruiva o observar atentamente. Ele soltou um suspiro longo e doloroso, a mágoa invadindo mais uma vez o seu corpo. As palavras de Lily ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça e ele buscava desesperadamente uma maneira de esquece-las. Tudo em vão.  
Lily aproximou-se lentamente do garoto, como se pudesse aumentar sua coragem a cada passo que dava. Mero engano, uma vez mais perto, mais sentia seu coração descompassado, mais sentia medo... culpa. Pensou em mudar de direção e correr para o dormitório feminino, mas sentia necessidade de falar com ele... de se justificar... de se desculpar.  
- James – ela chamou, sua voz não foi mais que um sussurro. O garoto se assustou, ela pode perceber. James resolveu que seria melhor não encara-la, continuou lá observando o céu, mas ela já não o via mais.  
- James – Lily continuou, sabia que ele tinha ouvido, e já esperava mesmo que ele a ignora-se – James, por favor, me perdoe, eu... sinto muito pelo que disse, eu não queria... eu não pensei, eu nunca quis magoar você.

**I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you**

_Eu ouvi as palavras saírem  
Eu senti como se fosse morrer  
Dói tanto te machucar_

"" - VOCÊ ME TRAIU – Lily gritou amarga – COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO?  
- O QUÊ? – James perguntou surpreso – Do que você está falando? Olha Lily, eu não sei quem enfiou esse tipo de coisa na sua cabeça. É mentira! Eu nunca te traí e nunca vou fazer isso.  
- MENTIRA? POTTER, A ESCOLA INTEIRA ESTÀ FALANDO. TODOS COMENTANDO SOBRE O FAMOSO POTTER E SUA NAMORADINHA IDIOTA. – As lágrimas cegavam a visão da garota  
- Não me chame de Potter – ele disse aborrecido – Nós já namoramos há meses Lily.  
- Eu chamo você do que eu quiser! – Lily disse desafiadora – Qual o seu problema? Será que é tão difícil assim ficar com uma garota só?  
- NÃO! ATÉ PORQUE, A UNICA GAROTA COM QUE EU TENHO FICADO É VOCÊ! – James gritou perdendo a paciência – LILY, EU TE AMO! NÃO QUERO NADA COM OUTRA GAROTA. É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM ENTENDER ISSO? – ele terminou se aproximando dela, mas Lily se desviou deixando o garoto ainda mais frustrado.  
- QUEM FOI? – a garota disse nervosa.  
James encarou a garota por um instante. Soltou um longo suspiro derrotado – Você nunca vai confiar em mim, não é? Todo esse tempo e você sempre esperando por uma recaída minha, qualquer erro que você pudesse usar contra mim. – ele procurou alguma coisa pra se escorar, encarou o chão e continuou – Já te disse Lil, não há ninguém. Não existe outra. Existe apenas você, que insiste em enterrar sua própria felicidade e de alguma forma a minha também. Eu cresci Lil, cresci por amor a você. As coisas mudam... as pessoas mudam.  
Lily balançou a cabeça rapidamente – Eu sei que as coisas não funcionam bem assim.  
- Qual é Lily! Eu não te dou nenhum motivo pra desconfiar de mim.  
- Nenhum motivo? POTTER, VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI UMA GALINHA SEM VERGONHA! SEMPRE ARROGANTE E PREPOTENTE! Eu não consigo confiar em você! Seu passado lhe condena.  
- SEMPRE O MEU PASSADO! – ele gritou revoltado – Pelo que eu me lembro, Lily, eu já te amava no meu PASSADO!  
- AMAVA? Você não sabe o que é amor, Potter! Sabe porquê? – Lily disse nervosa sentindo que não deveria dizer o que estava pensando – Você nunca amou. Se eu fosse você, parava de utilizar essa palavra em vão. Você não cansa de mentir? De enganar os outros? De brincar com o sentimento alheio? Quantas garotas você amou? Uma por dia? Talvez duas? Quem sabe...  
Ela se calou. Sentiu o ar faltar por um breve instante. O que diabos ela tinha acabado de dizer? Não havia dúvida sobre o amor de James por ela. Ele já tinha dado provas suficientes. As lágrimas queimavam as maçãs do seu rosto. Sentiu uma dor insuportável enquanto procurava pelo rosto do garoto e achou que não pudesse suportar mais quando o encontrou.""

**Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken**

_Então você olha para mim  
Você não está mais gritando  
Você está silenciosamente magoado_

"" Fora longe demais, sabia. Pode ver isso nos olhos dele. Pode sentir ao ouvi-lo dizer magoado antes de sair e deixa-la sozinha. "Amei uma única garota. Amei-a tanto, que esse sentimento foi suficiente pra minha vida toda. Mas quer saber? Não quero ama-la nunca mais".Lily sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, a culpa invadiu sua mente. Como pode machuca-lo daquele jeito?  
Tentou não se lembrar da feição de James quando disse aquelas palavras. Tentou não se lembrar do sofrimento que lhe causara, dos olhos marejados do maroto e principalmente, tentou não se lembrar de que falhara em sua promessa. Há meses dissera que não iria magoá-lo nunca mais. Falhara miseravelmente, como sempre. Sabia que era fraca, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Lily Evans nada mais era do que uma menininha fraca.  
Sua razão sabia que ele não lhe trairia, mas seu coração não lhe permitia aceitar os fatos mais simples. Tinha tanto medo de perde-lo que não percebia que era a única que causava seu afastamento, além, é claro, de algumas muitas garotas que invejava seu relacionamento com James. Tantas que ele abraçara, tantas que ele beijara, mas nenhuma, ela sabia, que ele amara. Era única.  
Ele não gritara ao proferir suas últimas palavras, pelo contrário, seu tom de voz não era mais que um sussurro raivoso, magoado. Isso só fez com que a garota se sentisse pior.""

**I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you**

_Eu daria qualquer coisa agora  
Para matar aquelas palavras pra você_

- James – Lily continuou – Eu sei que mereço sua raiva. Eu vou entender se você não quiser mais olhar pra mim, mas eu quero que saiba que tudo o que disse não passa de uma enorme mentira. – as lágrimas da garota não paravam de percorrer seu rosto.  
O garoto permaneceu calado, sem encara-la. Lily sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha e as força vacilarem, mas queria deixar tudo bem claro, mesmo que ele não quisesse perdoa-la.  
- Eu sempre confiei em você, sempre acreditei em todas as vezes que você disse que me amava. Não tenho a menor dúvida de seus sentimentos, sei o quanto você é nobre em relação a ele. – a garota prosseguia, sua fala lenta e dolorosa – James, por favor, esqueça o que eu lhe disse lá em baixo.  
James também chorava, mas ao contrário de Lily, suas palavras não saíram vacilante –Você nunca acreditou em mim, Evans – a menção do sobrenome da garota fez ambos se arrepiarem, mas ele continuou, sem tropeçar nas palavras como se nem se desse ao trabalho de pensar no que falava – Duvidou o tempo todo de tudo, desde os meu pedidos para sair até as minhas juras de amor eterno. A palavra confiar, Evans, não se encaixa no seu vocabulário.  
- Jimmy...  
- Acho que Potter soa melhor a sua voz, Evans – ele cortou a garota, que lembrou ser um hábito antigo dela o pedir que não a chamasse pelo primeiro nome.  
- James – ela ignorou os pedidos do rapaz, mas preferiu abandonar o apelido – você me conhece melhor do que ninguém, você sabe o quanto eu sou idiota em minhas palavras...  
- Infelizmente Lily, eu receio que eu já não a conheça mais – um alívio percorreu o corpo de Lily ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome, apesar de receber o impacto da frase do garoto – a Lily que eu conheci podia não ser a mais segura das garotas, mas quem é completamente seguro sozinho? Mas isso não a impedia de ser racional. Ela sabia onde estava a verdade, ela descobria quem estava mentindo...ela acreditava. Talvez não em mim, eu sempre fui uma exceção, mas ela confiava em quem amava. – ele pareceu pensar por um instante e então chegou a uma conclusão um tanto quanto equivocada.  
– Ah não! Como eu fui idiota. Claro que ela não mudou – ele foi dizendo com um tom de voz indecifrável – Ela sempre confiou...em quem amava...isso me leva a crer que eu fui tolo de um dia me iludir pensando que ela me amou...  
- James! – Lily disse horrorizada – Por favor James, nunca mais diga isso, não faça o mesmo que eu. VOCÊ SABE QUE EU SEMPRE TE AMEI, JAMES! – Lily continuou sem reparar em quantas vezes já dissera o nome do garoto, dessa vez sem conter o choro, a voz embargada e o medo invadindo seu corpo só de pensar que James estava tirando aquelas conclusões – AQUILO QUE EU DISSE LÁ EM BAIXO...EU...EU QUERIA APAGAR TUDO O QUE EU TE FALEI. Por favor, Jimmy, pelo menos um de nós tem que ser sensato, você bem sabe que não sou eu. VOCÊ SABE! – ela chorava com uma vontade imensa – Eu tenho tentado, juro que tenho tentado não ouvir as provocações que vem de toda parte, mas não é fácil enquanto todos torcem pelo fim da sua felicidade.  
- Claro – ele disse amargo – é mais fácil acreditar nos outros do que acreditar no imbecil, galinha e prepotente do seu namorado. Afinal de contas, eu não passo de um sem vergonha, parece que é o que meu passado diz.  
James se virou para Lily pela primeira vez desde que a garota chegara para se desculpar e então ela pode encara-lo. O rosto lavado por lágrimas, mas ele não parecia se mostrar envergonhado. Que se "foda" quem um dia disse que homens não choram. Mas Lily sentiu vergonha, encarou o chão com os olhos molhados, sentindo ódio de si mesma pelo que disse ao namorado.  
- Você não é nada disso – ela disse baixinho – eu já te disse James, eu estava nervosa. Tudo que eu disse não passa de uma mentira, uma tentativa desesperada de me forçar a acreditar que você não é bom o suficiente pra mim, da mesma maneira que eu não sou boa o suficiente pra você. Foi uma maneira que eu tentei buscar pra diminuir a dor que passei a sentir quando me disseram que eu não era digna de seu amor. Simples, qualquer um pode ver que eu não mereço você.  
- O quê? – o garoto disse perplexo – Lily! – ele chamou, tarde demais, pois a garota subiu correndo as escadas do dormitório feminino.

**Each time I say something I regret I cry  
"I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**

_Cada vez que eu digo algo que eu me arrependo eu choro,  
Eu não quero te perder.  
Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixaria, yeah._

Lily subiu as escadas do dormitório tão depressa que mal ouvira James lhe chamar. Pulou em sua cama sem encarar as amigas e fechou violentamente o cortinado de sua cama de dossel, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro para abafar os soluços. Lembrou-se de alguns momentos que tivera com James e em alguns minutos sua mente estava carregada de gritos.

"" - POTTER, SEU IDIOTA – a ruiva gritava vermelha como seus cabelos – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO.  
O garoto abriu um sorriso maroto, os olhos brilhando em direção a garota – Apenas te beijando – ele respondeu como se comentasse algo sobre o tempo.""

- Lily? – Sophie chamou baixinho, mas a ruiva não respondeu – se você precisar conversar... sabe que nós estamos aqui.  
Lily não queria conversar, apenas permaneceu em silêncio, ouvindo a chuva que caia impiedosa do lado de fora do castelo, antes de mergulhar em mais uma lembrança.

"" O campo de quadribol estava cheio de jogadores aquele dia, apesar da tempestade que aparentemente pretendia destruir toda Hogwarts. O capitão do time da Grifinória parecia não achar que o mau tempo era um empecilho para o treino e os jogadores, já acostumados com as maluquices do garoto, não se queixavam de estar lá fora debaixo daquela chuva toda.  
- HEI – James gritou para que se fosse ouvido – EU QUERO TODO MUNDO SE MOVENDO. O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊS HOJE. PARECEM QUE ESTÃO MORTOS.  
- AH JAMES – Sírius falou zombeteiro – NÃO LEVE A MAL, MAS ACHO QUE VOCÊ ATÉ AGORA NÃO PERCEBEU QUE ESTÀ... CHUVENDO.  
James apertou os olhos pra tentar enxergar o amigo em meio aquela cascata de água e amarrou a cara – SÍRIUS! NÃO SEJA RIDÍCULO, ESTÁ APENAS...GAROANDO.  
Lily sorriu diante do comentário do garoto, estava assistindo o treino da Grifinória pela primeira vez em toda sua vida. Não sabia porque escolhera aquele dia, sentia-se encharcada até os ossos, mas aquilo não parecia lhe até melhor que estivesse chovendo, assim James não a veria e então ela podia ir embora sem ser atormentada por ele. Desesperou-se por um instante ao perceber que queria ser sim, atormentada pelo garoto de cabelos arrepiados. Oh Deus! Lily Evans estava pirando, queria a atenção do POTTER? Não, ela devia ter sido atingida por um raio.  
Ela se levantou das arquibancadas transtornada e pensou em voltar ao castelo o mais rápido que pudesse, assim ela podia pensar sensatamente e ridicularizar seu inusitado desejo de ver Potter e querer a atenção dele. Mas ao dar o primeiro passo a garota ouviu novamente a voz de Sírius e congelou ao escutar o que ele dizia.  
- HEI PRONGS – ele disse risonho – POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DEIXA A GENTE VOLTAR PARA O CASTELO, PARA FINALMENTE NOS RECOLHERMOS MERECIDAMENTE AOS NOSSOS QUERIDOS DORMITÓRIOS AQUECIDOS E DESFRUTARMOS DE NOSSA QUERIDA LAREIRA. PENSE... ASSIM NÓS FICAREMOS QUENTINHOS E SECOS, E VOCÊ... PODE FICAR A SÓS COM SUA AMADA RUIVINHA QUE ESTÁ ASSISTINDO ISSO... – Sírius disse olhando a sua volta com um ar de desprezo - QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE TREINO, DESDE QUE COMEÇAMOS. – ele apontou para a garota que o amaldiçoava com todas as força.  
James estreitou os olhos em direção a Padfoot – BLACK! VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO FUGIR DO TREINO? – ele perguntou maroto vendo os outros jogadores olharem na direção deles esperançosos. James tentava em vão esconder a surpresa em saber que Lily estava ali. Sua amada ruivinha.  
- Acho que sim – Sírius falou gargalhando – mas diga se a minha proposta não é tentadora.  
-Ok, seu cachorro safado – James parou de gritar – você conseguiu. PODEM VOLTAR PARA O CASTELO GALERA. ESTÃO LIBERADOS. TENHO COISAS MAIS INTERESSANTES PARA FAZER.  
Lily parecia colada na arquibancada, observou os jogadores deixarem o campo enlameados e horrorizada constatou que James voava em sua direção com um sorriso enorme.  
- Lil?A que devo a honra de sua inusitada visita? – James perguntou descendo da vassoura – Algum motivo especial?  
- Visita? – Lily disse desconcertada, mas se recuperou em breve – O campo por acaso é sua casa? – ela disse raivosa buscando um meio de fugir. Sentou-se, uma vez que percebeu que a conversa seria longa.  
- Só estava brincando Lil – ele disse carinhoso se sentando ao lado da garota que corou envergonhada – o que você faz aqui debaixo dessa chuva toda?  
- Pensei que estivesse só...garoando – ela disse rindo e encarando o chão.  
- Não! Para tudo! Lily Evans achando graça do que eu disse?- ele perguntou rindo. A garota parou de sorrir instantaneamente, como se tivesse cometido um pecado.  
- Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado vendo que ela encarou o chão triste – eu só falei brincando, não queria te irritar...  
Ela olhou para ele por um instante, sempre gritava aos quatro ventos que o detestava e agora ele estava ali todo atencioso e irônico ver a pessoa que você sempre pisava estar totalmente disposta a te ajudar, a te consolar – O problema não é com você Potter – ela disse tristemente.  
- Talvez eu possa te ajudar – ele disse cauteloso – se você quiser – acrescentou rapidamente.  
- Você me ajudaria se mudasse de assunto – ela disse calmamente – fale-me um pouco sobre Quadribol...  
- Você não gosta de Quadribol Lil – ele afirmou com uma certeza que a assustou. Ele olhou para a garota ao seu lado analisando-a cuidadosamente – Você não está bem Lily, tem certeza de que não quer falar.  
Ela o encarou duramente, mas ele não desviou o olhar – Como você pode ter tanta certeza que eu não gosto de Quadribol – ela disse severamente.  
- Eu te conheço melhor do que você pensa Lil. – ele disse seriamente surpreendendo-a.  
- Não quero partilhar meus problemas Potter. Principalmente com você, nós não somos amigos – ela falou seca.  
O garoto desviou o olhar e ela se arrependeu instantaneamente do que disse. Ele se pôs a olhar o campo silenciosamente. Fingia não se importar, mas cada palavra ferina da garota o machucava.  
- Desculpe – ela murmurou constrangida - não tenho o direito de ser grossa com você, mas parece que eu não venho me importado muito com isso ultimamente.  
- Vamos voar – ele perguntou repentinamente surpreendendo a garota com a mudança radical no rumo da conversa.  
- O quê? – Lily disse perplexa, mordendo o lábio inferior – Acho melhor não. Tenho medo de altura. – encarou o chão envergonhada, se amaldiçoando por corar naquele instante.  
- Não se preocupe – ele disse se levantando – eu vou estar com você. Confie em mim!  
Estendeu a mão para a garota, que alternava um olhar nervoso entre a mão do maroto e seu rosto, que mantinha uma feição impassível. Ela pensou por alguns instantes, então, hesitante pegou na mão estendida de James e ficou de pé.Os dois se encararam por um momento, os rostos a centímetros de distâ pode reparar os olhos dele que apresentava uma misteriosa mistura de verde e castanho, enquanto James se preocupava em contar as sardas que tinha no rosto dela. Ele apertou a mão frágil e tremula da garota e ela apenas assentiu.""

Eles voaram naquele dia, sem levar em consideração a fobia de Lily por lugares altos, além de ignorarem completamente a tempestade que castigava Hogwarts. Lily se lembrou da sensação daquele dia, sentiu mais uma vez as mãos de James envolvendo sua cintura e a chuva que batia em seu rosto. Um sorriso fraco se formou em seus lábios quando ela ouviu ecoar em sua cabeça a voz do garoto. "Você está gelada Lil. É melhor nós voltarmos ao castelo". Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça, da mesma forma que a Lily de sua lembrança.Não queria voltar, apesar do medo que sentia não queria sair dos braços do maroto. Sentia pena do garoto pela força que imprimia nos seus braços, toda tensão que sentia pelo medo de voar depositada naquele contato. Mas ela sumiu em instantes, James apertou o abraço que dava na garota com o intuito de segura-la, e então, como em um passe de mágica, Lily se sentiu completamente segura.  
Uma nova onda de lágrimas tomou conta da garota. Será que tinha que se arrepender de tudo? Arrependia-se de não ter achado graça das coisas magníficas que aconteciam a sua volta em Hogwarts só porque estava preocupada demais com os estudos. Arrependia-se por não desabafar com as amigas, sempre fora cabeça dura demais. Arrependia-se do tempo que perdera tentando afastar James de si, pensando que tudo que ele dissera a ela não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Arrependia-se por ter um dia defendido Snape, mesmo que por orgulho, só pra contrariar James Arrependia-se de tanta coisa, mas o que realmente se arrependia mais era o fato de magoar James tantas vezes, por dizer tantas coisa impensadas, insensatas. Sentiu o gosto amargo das lágrimas e uma última lembrança veio a sua mente antes que adormecesse.

"" - Lily? – James chamou cauteloso a garota que estava sentada a beira do lago. Ela observava a paisagem a algumas horas, pensando em alguns erros que andava cometendo ultimamente. Sentia-se culpada por enganar algumas pessoas e o sentimento só piorou quando percebeu que enganava também, a si mesma.  
A garota se sorriso triste preencheu seu rosto cansado. Ela tentou limpar as lágrimas antes que ele visse, mas não foi feliz em sua missão.  
- Lil – ele disse sentando ao lado da ruiva e a abraçando – O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado. Haviam se tornado amigos ha algum tempo e a cada dia que passava os dois se davam cada vez melhor.  
Ela balançou a cabeça tentando demonstrar que não havia nada de errado, mas em dois segundos ela já tinha o rosto enterrado no peito do garoto a sua frente. Soluçava com vontade, sem se importar que chorava nos braços de quem sempre tentara detestar.  
James sentiu a camisa de seu uniforme úmida devido as lágrimas da garota, e como se tivesse um reflexo, abraço-a com mais força, consolando-a da maneira que conseguia. Era desesperador ouvi-la chorar.  
- Hei! – ele disse levantando o rosto da garota e encarando seus olhos molhados – qual é o problema.  
Lily fechou os olhos e mais lágrimas derramaram das pálpebras da garota – Potter, eu sou desprezível! Não perca seu tempo aqui comigo. Eu mereço ficar sozinha.  
James segurou o rosto da garota com mais força e tentou limpar suas lágrimas com os dedos polegares. Acariciou de leve as bochechas coradas da ruiva, sentindo uma vontade imensa de beija-la, mas sabia que não era permitido... infelizmente, não a ele.  
- Deixe de ser boba Lil – ele abraçou-a com força – eu nunca vou te deixar... Eu te amo! – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.""

**'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me**

_Porque você foi feito para mim  
De algum jeito eu farei você ver  
O quanto você me faz feliz, amor._

"" - Hei Lil! – a garota sorriu ao ouvir aquela voz – O que você está fazendo – James perguntou abraçando a ruiva por trás.  
Lily se virou para o moreno e o encarou por um instante – só estava... pensando – ela respondeu vagamente.  
James observou a namorada atentamente, sabia que ela não estava bem. Lily andava pálida, magra e triste como se algo constantemente a incomodasse. Beijou-a e ficou feliz ao perceber que ela correspondia com intensidade.  
- O que está te incomodando minha ruivinha? – ele perguntou.  
A garota sorriu fracamente e murmurou um "nada" pouco convincente.  
- Sabe Lily, desde que começamos a namorar você tem me parecido cada vez mais distante, cada vez mais infeliz. – ele disse tristemente – às vezes, eu tenho a impressão de que o problema é comigo. – ele deixou de encara-la e passou a observar o lago. Tentou não pensar no fato de não conseguir fazer a mulher de sua vida feliz. Como isso o machucava.  
Ela o abraçou com força e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Jimmy, você me faz a garota mais feliz do mundo. Um dia, eu tenho certeza, eu farei você ver isso. – ela procurou pelos olhos do maroto – só me perdoe por não ser agora. Ela baixou os olhos e chorou e James sem se segurar a acompanhou. Tempos difíceis estavam por vir, eles sabiam mais do que ninguém. Hogwarts agora estaria presente apenas nas lembranças e a vida fora dos muros da escola de magia não parecia nem um pouco acolhedora.  
- Lil, o que você tem? – ele perguntou com a voz embargada – fala para mim! Eu quero te ajudar.  
- Medo! – ela disse desesperada – James, eu tenho tanto medo de perder você!""

**I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive**

_Eu não posso viver essa vida  
Sem você ao meu lado  
Eu preciso de você para sobreviver_

"" - JAMES – Lily corria pelos corredores do castelo, desviando rapidamente dos alunos. Não estava sendo fácil, era sábado e faltavam apenas trinta minutos para o último jogo de Quadribol. O barulho era insuportável e ela não pode deixar de bufar. "Jogo idiota!" ela se deixou pensar.  
- JAMES! – ela gritou tentando fazer que o garoto a escutasse – JAMES! – o maroto parou e se virou para olhar a garota passar pela multidão agitada.  
Ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a menina corada pelo esforço da corrida. Ela parou arquejando próximo ao garoto, cabelos atrapalhados e mãos apoiadas no peito que subia e descia rapidamente em busca de ar.  
- Pensei que não fosse me desejar boa sorte – ele disse maroto – Está cansada meu amor?  
Lily encarou o garoto com uma olhar assassino. Ele estava zombando do esforço dela."Foram só sete lances de escada, querido. Sem contar os corredores imensos." Foi o que ela pensou em dizer, mas seu fôlego só lhe permitiu uma palavra.  
- Idiota! – ela disse encostando-se ao garoto. Ele a envolveu em um abraço enquanto esperava ela se recuperar.  
- O que você quer comigo Lil? – ele perguntou.  
- Vim te desejar boa sorte – ela disse tentando arrumar distraidamente os cabelos do namorado. James ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado – Qual o problema? Não posso? – ela perguntou contrariada – parece que as outras garotas do castelo podem.  
Ele riu e beijou a ruiva emburrada – Não é isso linda é só que... você correu isso tudo só pra me desejar boa sorte? – ele perguntou radiante.  
- Só? – ela perguntou perplexa – Pensei que fosse importante para você! Não é o último jogo?  
- Claro que é importante! – ele disse feliz, ela percebeu – Lil! Vou pegar o pomo para você. Não vai ser a primeira vez, mas dessa vez vai ser especial. – ele disse ansioso.  
- Por quê? – ela perguntou risonha.  
- Primeiro, você vai estar assistindo o jogo; segundo, você me desejou boa sorte; terceiro... porque nós estamos juntos finalmente, e vai ser assim para sempre.  
- Pra sempre – ela disse constrangida – James, isso só existe em contos de fadas!  
- Não Lil – ele disse baixinho – isso existe a partir do momento em que você precisa de alguém para sobreviver. E eu sei Lil, que você precisa de mim ao seu lado. – ele disse sorrindo  
A ruiva estreitou os olhos em direção ao garoto. "Potter! Sempre achando que o mundo gira ao seu redor".Mas ela sabia que era verdade. Ela precisava dele, não adiantava mais negar.  
- Estou mentindo Lil? – ele perguntou segurando o riso.  
- Convencido – ela murmurou.  
Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo – Não se preocupe Lily. Você sabe que eu também preciso de você. – a garota sentiu-se arrepiar com a fala do maroto.""

**So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**

_Então, fique comigo  
Você olha nos meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro que eu sinto muito._

Lily acordou tarde naquela manhã. Sentiu o corpo pesado e dolorido e então se lembrou dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Pensou em ficar o dia toda esparramada na cama, ou melhor, não sair dela nunca mais, mas ficar remoendo lembranças só estava a deixando pior.  
Levantou-se lentamente e caminhou em direção ao espelho. Encarou por um instante algum tipo de monstro a sua frente. Piscou várias vezes, até descobrir, derrotada, que o monstro era ela. Foi em direção ao banheiro, decidindo se seria uma boa opção se afogar no chuveiro, mas dissipou rapidamente esse pensamento ridículo.  
Em alguns minutos já estava vestida, cabelos presos, mas o olhar continuava perdido. Decidiu-se por dar uma volta pelos jardins, quem sabe visitar Hagrid? Desceu as escadas encarando o chão, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas mais uma vez. Levantou o olhar ao perceber que estava sendo observada e ao encontrar os olhos de James estagnou no meio da escada.  
O garoto estava parado, encostado em umas das poltronas da sala comunal da Grifinória. Observava a escadaria do dormitório feminino desde muito cedo, esperando pela garota pacientemente.  
Seu olhar era penetrante, quase indiferente. Lily teria saído dali rapidinho se conseguisse se mover, mas parecia temporariamente paralisada, como se ele a mantivesse presa ali.  
- Vamos conversar direito Lily – ele disse se aproximando da garota. Ela apertou o corrimão da escada com força. Ele estendeu a mão para a ruiva, esperando que ela pegasse e ele a pudesse conduzir a um lugar adequado para conversar.  
Lily encarou a mão e se lembrou do dia em que assistira pela primeira vez um treino de Quadribol. Sentiu a respiração descompassada, mas sem hesitar pegou a mão do maroto e desceu o restante da escada. Ela parou a centímetro de distancia do moreno, mas não ousava encara-lo. Teve medo de ver a raiva estampada em seu rosto.  
James passou um dos braços pela cintura da garota, enlaçando-a em um abraço. Com o outro, apenas levantou o rosto dela. Ela sentiu-se arrepiar, mas não desviou o olhar. O garoto analisava cada centímetro do seu rosto e em alguns segundos, sua atenção se fixou nos olhos. Os olhos verdes que ele tanto amava.  
Lily não soube dizer quanto tempo se passou, talvez tenham sido alguns segundo, ou quem sabe, alguns séculos. James avaliava cada sentimento seu, sabia que ele podia ver tudo em seus olhos. Seu ponto fraco. Permitia que todos tivessem acesso a sua alma, só com uma simples troca de olhares. Conseguia enganar alguns, disfarçar. Mas James não, ele sabia quando ela estava mentindo.  
- Diz para mim Lil. – ele sussurrou – Diz que eu sou bom o suficiente para você... Diz...Diz que você acredita em mim. – ele disse colando sua testa na da garota fechando os olhos. Ela sentiu a ponta do nariz galado do maroto encontrar a ponta do seu molhado de lágrimas.  
- James... – ela murmurou desesperada.  
- Apenas diga Lily – ele disse nervoso. Seu tom de voz soara como uma ordem, mas ela sabia que não passava de um pedido desesperado.  
- Claro James! Claro que eu acredito em você!  
- Eu te amo Lil! Como poderia te amar se você não fosse a garota certa para mim. – ele disse segurando o rosto da garota com as duas mãos, mas logo elas se posicionaram na cintura dela. Lily deixou o corpo se soltar quando caiu no choro e James teve agilmente que ampara-la. Ela estava nos seus braços de novo. Sua Lily. Sua garota... para sempre.  
- Jimmy, eu sinto... – ela, não terminou. James a calou com um beijo.

**And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you**

_E você me perdoa de novo  
Você é meu único amigo de verdade  
E eu nunca pretendi te machucar._

"" - Então Lil, – James perguntou descendo da vassoura depois de ter ajudado a garota a fazer o mesmo – o que você achou da sensação de voar?  
Lily o encarou por um momento, tremendo de frio e então sorriu – Molhada! – ela disse simplesmente.  
James pegou a mão tremula da garota e começou a puxa-la em direção aos vestiários que a essa hora se encontrava vazio. Depositou a vassoura em um canto e andou em direção a um dos armários. Pegou um casaco seco e completamente limpo e passou-o em volta da garota.  
- Isso vai fazer você se aquecer um pouco. – ele disse observando a menina.  
Lily olhava a sua volta, observando cada detalhe do vestiário da Grifinória e, depois de alguns minutos, pousou o olhar no maroto a sua frente. James a observava cauteloso, como se admirasse algo muito raro.  
- James me perdoa – ela disse olhando para o chão – por ter sido tão idiota esse tempo todo. -Lily se pegou pensando em como pode ser tão cega em relação ao garoto a sua frente. Maldito orgulho que não a permitia se aproximar dele.  
- Perdôo Lil, - ele disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo molhada dos olhos da garota – mas com uma condição – ele continuou.  
Ela esperou o garoto terminar, pensando nas diversas possibilidades de exigências que ele poderia fazer. Pensou instantaneamente em negar a condição imposta pelo maroto, desesperada com o que ele poderia pedir, mas se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo dizer.  
- Apenas me permita ser seu amigo. – ele disse sem graça.  
Lily sorriu para o garoto que, apesar de encharcado, não demonstrava nenhum sinal de estar com frio. Ele estava imponente em seu uniforme vermelho e a ruiva não pode deixar de reparar em como o título de capitão do time combinava com ele.  
- Ah James! – ela disse abraçando o garoto assustando-o – Você já é um amigo.  
James demorou algum tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas em alguns segundos já abraçava feliz a garota. O moreno não pode deixar de reparar que apesar do casaco, por sinal enorme, a garota ainda tremia de frio. Ele levou a mão livre aos cabelos molhados de Lily que o encarava com os olhos verdes brilhando...""

- Lil? – James chamou a namorada despertando-a do transe.  
- Sim? – ela respondeu vagamente – Desculpe! Estava me lembrando do dia em que você me levou para voar.  
- Quando nos tornamos amigos? – ele perguntou brincando com os cabelos da garota – um grande passo para o nosso destino juntos.  
- É – ela disse se ajeitando no colo do namorado para que pudesse encara-lo. – Jimmy – ela disse baixinho.  
- Hun? – ele disse distraído.  
- Eu nunca mais vou magoar você.

* * *

**N/A: Repostada, assim com 'Em Segundo Plano'... Por isso não tem nada novo. Apenas correções**

**Agradecimentos a quem já leu... Muito Obrigado: Nanda Evans, Flavinha Felton, Rose Anne Samartinne, InfallibleGirl, Crisálida, Samhaim Girl, Linha Black, Thaty pelas reviews.**

**Como foi minha primeira fic publicada, resolvi deixar minha 'n/a' antiga... Nostalgia.**

_"Yes!!!Minha primeira fic postada!!!_

_Não espere por outra pelos próximos anos!!! Brincadeira... tenho outra fic encaminha, mas tenho que dizer que não sou muito fã do que escrevo. Essa é uma song, por isso saiu mais rápido, já a outra...bom, vai demorar um pouquinho, até porque, só tenho um capítulo escrito._

_Bom, vocês logo vão descobrir que sou muito enrolada, sou uma leitora compulsiva de fics. Já li tantas que ninguém pode imaginar, e o mais engraçado é que coloco todos em uma lista... Vocês poderão perceber que prefiro ler a escrever...por isso demoro tanto._

_Outra coisa que não ajuda é a minha escola louca!!! Ela me mantém ocupada quase 24 h por dia isso faz com que meu tempo livre seja bastante restrito!!!_

_Bom chega de enrolação... posto "Forgive me" sob muita pressão... fala sério, o povo não sabe esperar!!!_

_Bom, queria dedicar essa fica para a **Teca**, **Aninha** e **Jojo**... Porque elas sempre lêem minhas histórias ridículas!!! E para a **Frava **e para **Sarinha**, porque elas me deixaram apaixonados por essa música!!!_

_Bom, a fic ficou diferente do que eu esperava...acabou tendo mais fatos passados do que fatos presentes e como eu acho péssimo ler em itálico coloquei os fatos acontecidos entre "duas aspas" ("" "")._

_Espero que gostem!!!_

_A quem eu estou enganando??? Quem vai gostar disso???_

_Disclaimer: Nada aqui é meu...o Harry e da tia J.K. e os marotos também... Muito menos a música... ÉDa Amy Lee!!! Ou seja, eu não passo de uma fracassada que pegou tudo emprestado!!!_

_Essa fic não possue fins lucrativos!!!"_


End file.
